In mobile networks, such as those operating according to 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) standards, initiating communications between mobile devices and other computing devices, such as web servers in the Internet involves various interactions between components of the core mobile network. The core mobile network, for example, can include a policy component and a charging component. In order to set parameters for the communications between the mobile device and the above-mentioned web server, the policy component may be required to retrieve data relating to the subscriber operating that mobile device from the charging component.
In conventional core mobile networks, the policy component may send a request to the charging component without explicitly identifying which data is desired. The charging component may be able to respond to the request by providing the policy component with any available data relating to the mobile device. However, when no such data is currently available at the charging component, a failure state results, which can lead to disconnection of the mobile device and inefficient use of network resources as various network elements attempt to re-establish connections.